


[Podfic] Heels Over Head

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Heels Over Head" by iesika read aloud.Original summary: "In which tables are turned and couches are broken. For Pornday."What my bookmark of this fanfiction says: "The one where Kon assumes Tim is a shy virgin ahahahah oh Kon, you should know better."





	[Podfic] Heels Over Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heels Over Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571731) by [iesika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika). 

> Hi knight_tracer! Here's a treat for you :) I hope you like it!

### Download

  * On the Internet Archive **[HERE](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/11/items/heelsoverhead_sophie_iesika/heelsoverhead_sophie_iesika.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * On MediaFire **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j0uyhv797xpt839/heelsoverhead_sophie_iesika.mp3/file)**

### Details

  * **Length:** 53:00
  * **File type:** MP3 (45 MB)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Heels Over Head_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571731)
  * **Author:** iesika 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Unusual You_ by Britney Spears 

  



End file.
